


And You Know What? We Kinda Liked It.

by beansprean



Series: Rhonda Hurley is a Dom [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, PWP, Panty Kink, Rhonda Hurley is a Dom, Sub!Dean, hints of bi!Dean, mild Dom/Sub, warning for dubcon? because dean is pretty lost the entire time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansprean/pseuds/beansprean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is nineteen years old when Rhonda Hurley makes him put on her panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Know What? We Kinda Liked It.

"Oh my god, Dean," Rhonda exclaimed. Her eyes were dark and she was grinning, which was the only reason Dean didn't run for the fucking hills.

 He felt exposed (and hey, kinda cold) standing almost-naked with Rhonda's eyes raking over him possessively. Her panties - pink, satiny, and damp with her slick - were stretched over his ass at her insistence. Dean reminded himself that succumbing to 'C'mon, Dean, it would be so hot' sorta made him whipped.

Dean squirmed a bit under her scrutiny, adjusting the hem of the panties so it didn't dig into his skin so much. The cool, smooth sensation of the satin shifted over his cock, rubbing the head in just the right place and - fuck, that actually felt really good. A glob of precome spread a wet spot over the front, and Rhonda giggled.

"You're blushing," she pointed out.

"S'hot in here," he lied.

"Mm, that it is," Rhonda replied, licking her lips as she stared at Dean's dick through the panties.

A shudder went up Dean's spine at her tone. "Yeah?" He tried for cocky but fell a few octaves short. His heart was thundering in his chest.

Rhonda hummed again, standing up from her bed to saunter over to him. She was naked, all pale lines and black curls under the dim lamplight. She bore a mischievous look when she reached him and scraped her nails down Dean's chest. He hissed when she caught his nipple, but his dick seemed to like it if the sudden slickness was anything to go by.

"You are liking that," she mused. Dean blushed and said nothing.

Rhonda pressed her breasts against the marks left by her nails and kissed him. That was something Dean could do. He put his hands on her waist and returned the pressure, but Rhonda grabbed roughly at his hair and yanked it to tilt his head where she wanted it. Dean stuttered out a surprised groan and Rhonda took the advantage to lick hotly into his mouth. She bit at his lips, sucked his tongue and pulled his hair until Dean let out an honest-to-god whimper and stopped trying to move at all, letting himself be devoured.

When they finally broke apart Dean was dizzy from lack of air and Rhonda easily turned him and shoved him backwards onto her bed. Her smile was feral and full of teeth and Dean's dick was _very_ interested in what was going to happen next.

"God, you're hot like that," Rhonda panted, climbing over him to straddle his thighs. "That pretty mouth all swollen and red." She traced his lips reverently with her fingers then slipped two of them inside to press on his tongue. "I almost wish I had a dick so I could watch you suck me."

Dean's eyes glazed over. Fuck, he was definitely not going to psychoanalyze that one.

 "You'd look so good all marked up," she murmured, almost to herself. She pulled out if his mouth and plucked roughly at his nipple with spit-slick fingers. Dean shuddered, stifling a groan. He'd never played with his own nipples before - never really thought about it - but what Rhonda was doing felt _awesome._

Rhonda continued to rub them raw, rough with her nails and soft with her mouth, until Dean was covered with red lines, panting, and so hard he thought he heard a seam pop in the panties. He thrust his hips into nothing, stifling the desperate noise that threatened to bubble up in his throat.

"You like them?" Rhonda asked, looking up at him. Her full lips were wet and shiny and he wanted them back on him. Instead she sat up and fingered the little bow at the top of the panties. "I wore them just for you. Knew you'd look like this."

"Y-yeah?" Dean panted, his mouth curving up in a smirk. "How do I look?"

Rhonda leaned down and sucked harshly on his earlobe, earning a startled gasp. " _Fuckable,"_ she whispered.

Dean jerked in his panties. He couldn't explain why that was so hot, except it was.

"I bet you'd like to get fucked, wouldn't you? Let me strap one on and stretch you out, open you up? I bet you'd beg for it. I bet you would wear my panties while I fucked you just because I told you to."

Dean choked and stifled a moan at the pulse of heat in his groin because _what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck._

"Oh, no, baby, I wanna hear you," Rhonda reprimanded, rising up on her knees to shuffle backward. "Tell me how good it feels." Then, it what was probably the hottest move Dean had ever seen, she leaned down, tossed her long hair over one shoulder, and sucked him through the satin.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted, his hands flying up to hold her head. The fabric was moist and clinging to his dick and Rhonda was rubbing it all over with her tongue and it felt like the fucking second coming of Christ. When she pulled off Dean actually whined.

"Hands down," she ordered, and he immediately complied. Her black eyes sparked. "Better yet, hang on to the headboard, Winchester, because I'm taking you for a ride." Dean scrambled to obey as she descended down on his dick again, sucking the soaking fabric away from his shaft and letting it slap back down. She was tracing the shape of him with her fingers as she licked at the bit of head that was pushing out and Dean was white-knuckling it on her headboard.

"Uh, ah-!" Dean lost it for a second when Rhonda grasped the hem of the panties in her teeth and pulled them away from his skin, letting his dick slide out, before snapping it back down against his shaft.

"Talk to me, baby," she growled against his skin. Dean gasped for breath as she began to lap and suck at his bare cock.

"Uh! God-! Feels...fuckin' fantastic..."

Rhonda pulled the panties down the rest of the way so they just covered his balls as she took a handful and squeezed. Dean moaned.

"Yeah, louder, let the whole dorm hear what a slut you are for me."

For a terrifying second, Dean thought he was going to come. Then the perfect heat of Rhonda's mouth sank down on his cock and he was right there on the edge, making noises like he was dying.

"Rh-Rhonda...God, fuck...fuck!"

She hummed around him, which felt _amazing,_ and rubbed her hands along his spread thighs. Dean was keening and moaning with his hands still on the headboard because _if he let go she might stop_ and Rhonda was sucking him skillfully with a perfect twist at the head and _fuck_ he wasn't going to last long at all. Heat was boiling in his gut and it was taking everything he had not to thrust up into her mouth. Dean squeezed his eyes shut when spots started dancing in his vision. Rhonda curled her tongue against his frenulum and then sank all the way down, the head of Dean's dick hitting the back of her throat. Dean keened, thighs shaking and bending around her head as he hurtled toward orgasm.

"Fuck...I'm gonna...!"

Rhonda pulled off and replaced her mouth with her hand, jerking him quickly. "Look at me, Dean," she ordered, her voice raw and wrecked. Dean obeyed immediately, lifting his head, breathing shaky, face flushed, and probably drooling. Rhonda looked gorgeous and intense, a pale shape with burning eyes between his legs.

"Good boy. I wanna see you when you come."

"Fuck," Dean keened. His whole body was shaking now, his cock red, throbbing, and making slick sounds as it thrust in and out of Rhonda's fist. He was so close it hurt.

Rhonda's free hand slithered past his balls and, through the satin of her panties, pressed gently at Dean's hole. "Come for me, baby."

Dean obeyed. He screamed through his orgasm, hips bucking up, but didn't dare take his hands off the headboard or his eyes off Rhonda. Come splattered across his skin, warm and sticky against his flushed and heaving chest. Rhonda worked him through it, jerking him slowly until he was milked of the last of it and quivering with oversensitivity.

"You were so good, baby," Rhonda cooed, moving up to kiss him briefly. Dean breathed harshly against her mouth as he came down, and let her unstick his hands from the headboard. "Now how about you put that pretty mouth to work, huh?" she said, pushing his arms to his sides so she could straddle his head. Dean had a great view of her, already dripping wet and as pink as the panties he still wore. His dick gave a feeble twitch, but had no hope of getting hard again so soon after such an intense orgasm. Dean only hoped he could return the favor.

"That's my boy," she breathed as his tongue touched her. She all but sat on his face so he could suck at her clit, and rocked her hips against his mouth. Dean did his best, but was too fucked-out to do much more than stick out his tongue for her to ride and suck when she needed it. It didn't seem to phase Rhonda, though, who moaned and sung his praises until Dean was sure he would be blushing for a week. She stilled when she came, then shook hard and ground down on Dean's mouth as he drank her down.

"Ohh, Dean," she moaned, rolling back onto the bed to lay beside him. She was breathing hard and grinning. "You are perfect. As soon as you can get it up again I am definitely gonna ride you hard and put you away wet. You can even keep the panties on."

Dean groaned, already anticipating how sore he was going to be in the morning. "Fuck me."

She hummed and ran a finger through the slick coating his chin. "Maybe next time."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's guessing, my headcanon Rhonda Hurley is an A-cup Chinese girl with a tattoo of delicate pink flowers on her left hip, long curly hair, and Pocahontas lips. She loves ABC family dramas, the color pink, and dominating the fuck out of big manly men. If anyone wants a 'pegging Dean' sequel, let me know.  
> Talk to me on tumblr! http://www.cuddleslutdean.tumblr.com


End file.
